


Cookies and Cream

by Helmsritch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmsritch/pseuds/Helmsritch
Summary: Lars bakes cookies for Peedee to ask him out.





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Shota's birthday.   
> Why yes, it is a bit late....   
> 8 pages in word.

The smell of baking cookies filled the kitchen as Lars absentmindedly washed out his mixing bowls. He was trying to do anything to keep his mind from wandering toward…him. He carefully dried the dishes and took off his apron, hanging it on the hook in the closet. He returned to the small island in his parent’s kitchen and sat down on a stool, fresh out of distractions.

He picked up his journal, filled with recipes and more recently, doodles of…him. Lars’ fingers traced the outlines of the boy’s face, wishing they were more than just marks on a page and sighed. The loud buzzing of the oven made Lars jump, breaking his gaze from the sketches on the page. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the cookies out, placing them to cool next to him on the island.

He kept trying to talk himself out it, there was no way the boy would like him back. He looked back at the page, focusing on a sketch of the boy when he was bending over to grab a large box of fries in the alley. Lars felt his pants tighten and he palmed himself, rubbing against his tight jeans.

He closed his eyes and pictured Peedee, he wanted to touch him, to guide the blonde down to his twitching cock. He unbuckled his pants and shuddered as his tight jeans slid down, his loose boxers hanging haphazardly off his hip bones. He pulled the front of his boxers down and his hand slid down his large cock, gripping tightly around the base and working his way up his shaft. Precum gathered at his tip and he smeared it down his shaft, working up his pace and thinking about how it would feel with the boy’s lips wrapped around his cock.

He thought about what it would be like to hear Peedee moaning his name as he ground their hips together. He imagined how Peedee would squirm under the pressure of his cock rubbing against the boy’s small prick. Lars’ hand sped up as he reached the edge of his orgasm. He imagined bending the boy over and pulling down his briefs, sliding his cock inside and pounding the boy into his bed. “Just…a little…More…” grunted Lars as he gave a couple of rapid thrusts with his hand, filling the mental image of Peedee with his load as cum shot from his cock into his waiting hand.

The loud ringing of his phone’s alarm broke him out of his post-orgasm bliss and he realized that he had to be out the door already. He rushed over to the counter and grabbed a plastic container, hastily sliding the still moist cookies in and snapping the lid shut. He grabbed his journal and the container and stuffed them inside his backpack. He rushed over to the door and braced himself, he was about to try to ask a kid to hang out with him and he realized how fucked up it was.

Lars headed out, ignoring his parents as they pulled up to the house and shoot him a fearful look. “They’ll never fucking understand me” he thought bitterly, as he made his way to the boardwalk. He was trying to come up with a plausible excuse to give Peedee his cookies, but everything sounded stupid. He might as well just say “Hi! I’m Lars and I’m trying to convince your young son to date me!”

  
He continued to run through excuse after excuse searching for any reason that a 17-year-old would give cookies to a 12-year-old. His nervous brain flipped between trying to come up with a reason and what he would do if Peedee rejected him. But before he had a chance to chicken out he found himself in front of the fry shack. There Peedee was, standing in the walk-up window leaning forward with his hand resting under his chin. Lars stared at the boy, appreciating how cute his face was, and enjoying how the soft beach breeze was pulling Peedee’s tank top away from his small chest revealing a very soft and pink nipple.

Lars began walking slowly towards the window, focusing on everything but the boy. He was trying desperately to look cool with his backpack over one shoulder, slouching low. As he approached, Peedee noticed him and started smiling. Lars felt his courage falter as he saw how cute Peedee was, with his missing tooth, smiling at him as if he was happy to see him. He felt a warmth creep into his ears and down the back of his neck and he was fully staring at Peedee, cool guy shtick falling flat. He couldn’t help a smile playing at his lips, seeing the brother of his childhood friend so happy.

Lars stood in front of the counter staring at Peedee, his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

“Hey Lars, it’s been a while! How are you?” Peedee cheerfully greeted him.

“Cookies” Lars replied, causing the blond boy to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged off his backpack onto the counter and unzipped it. He nervously dug around for the box of cookies he had baked, pulling it out roughly.

“I-I made these…for you…” Lars managed to get out, sliding the box nervously across the counter. He saw Ronaldo approach the counter, curious to know why Lars of all people was at their window. Lars quickly added “for you guys”.

Peedee opened the box and smiled, he took a cookie and started chewing on it. Ronaldo, seeing that it was a box of cookies grabbed the box and ran into the other room yelling “Dad! Lars brought us cookies!”. Lars couldn’t help grumbling as Peedee’s present was snatched away, at least the kid got to taste one.

“Wow Lars! This is really good…Thank you!” Exclaimed Peedee leaning close to Lars. The older teen felt his cheeks start to flush and he switched back to his usual demeanor.

“They’re just cookies…jeez.” Lars suddenly turned, walking off towards the Big Donut. Peedee stared after Lars, confused by the sudden shift. Lars always flipped between hot and cold and Peedee never knew which was coming and why. He took another bite of the warm, moist cookie. It really was very delicious and sweet with just the right amount of saltiness to balance out the sweetness. He pulled his gaze away as Lars entered his workplace and looked around to see if there were any customers around.

Peedee’s eyes landed squarely on the backpack on the counter. Peedee was pretty sure that Lars was wearing a backpack, but had he just walked off and left it? The zipper of the backpack was left open and a worn purple notebook was halfway out. Peedee looked over at the Big Donut to make sure Lars wasn’t coming and grabbed the notebook. What was with Lars, why did he always act so strange around him?

Peedee opened the notebook, taking another bite from the cookie. The first half was just recipes but the further he thumbed through it the wider his eyes got. At first there was a small doodle in the corner of a page, a rogue arm or leg that was just randomly scribbled in the margins. When Peedee got to the last page with the cookie recipe he dropped the small bit of cookie he had left in his hand. Directly across from the ingredient list were doodles of him, random candid scenes that were drawn with such care and attention. The boy felt his face heat up, he never knew Lars paid so much attention to him.

Peedee glanced back over toward the Big Donut and seeing that nobody was watching, and the boardwalk was mostly empty, he stuffed the journal back into the backpack and swung it off the counter and onto his back. Peedee walked over to his dad, oversized backpack hitting him in the back of the legs.

“Hey dad…I’m not feeling well today, I’m gonna go home and rest, okay?” Peedee said, knowing that his dad would let him go home since he only took sick days when he was actually sick, unlike his brother.

“Sure son, go rest up and feel better, summer rush is comin pretty soon and I need you in tip top shape!” said the oldest Fryman, patting his son on the head. As his son walked out the back door he noticed the large backpack and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and went back to taking inventory.

Peedee walked slowly out the back door into the alley and walked down the block towards his house. As soon as he was out of sight from both the Big Donut and Beach Citywalk Fries he started running home. He ran quickly down the sidewalk with the oversized backpack slapping against his lower back and legs. He was used to running each morning and the trip was short. When he arrived home, he quickly unlocked the door and ran up to his room.

He was breathing heavily from a mixture of excitement and physical exertion as he slowly unzipped the backpack once more. He wanted to see again, wanted to make absolutely sure that what he saw hadn't been just a daydream. Clearing a space on his small corner desk he carefully laid the journal down and after checking to make sure that his blinds were closed he flipped through page after page. Once more he arrived at the page with the cookie recipe, sweet little doodles looking up at him.

Peedee had recently begun to notice Lars more often. His eyes tended to follow the lanky teen whenever he was around. He had wondered if Lars had been watching him more, but he had chalked it up as Lars not liking him. The blond got up from his small desk and walked over to the wall across from his bed, looking all over the decorated surface, trying to find the best ones. He carefully chose 6 small rectangular pieces of paper and tucked them into the journal, separating the doodles of him from the recipe for the delicious cookie.

Peedee went into the small bathroom next to his room and he pulled a small step stool over to the sink and climbed up. He was short for a 12-year-old, but what he lacked in height he made up for in maturity. He looked into the mirror and flushed as he realized what he was about to say. Even though he was practicing what he was going to say, he still felt butterflies in his stomach.

He thought carefully and practiced every word until he felt like he could recite his feelings in his sleep, the bathroom eventually being cast in warm shades of red and orange as the sun set. He gave one last run through his prepared words and grabbed the oversized backpack, carefully hefting it onto his small shoulders. Lars should be closing right now, if he hasn’t already gone home and left Sadie to do it. He smiled slightly and grabbed his camera from his nightstand, draping the thick strap over the back of his neck and letting the heavy body rest against his small chest. The weight against his fluttering heart was almost reassuring as he left his house, walking down the dark and silent street towards his destination.

Peedee arrived in front of Lars’ house, a two-story white building with a porch along the entrance. Peedee had never been inside but he had often wondered what Lars’ room would be like. Was Lars messy, or did he have some kind of secret side of him that only came out when he was in private? The blond boy had little time to wonder, as soon as he rang the doorbell a balding man with glasses slowly cracked the door open and looked out.

“Yes? What can I do for you son?” Said the haggard man.

“U-um, Hi! I’m Lars’ fri- My brother is Lars’ friend and I’m here to give his backpack to him.” Said Peedee, not knowing if he really was anybody to Lars.

The middle-aged man seemed to slightly relax, realizing that it wasn’t some kid coming to tell him that Lars had stolen his bike or something. He took a few steps back, opening the door further and beckoned to the blond boy to step inside.

“If you wanna just leave it in with me, I’ll make sure Lars gets it.” Said the elder Barriga.

“No! it’s fine! I want to give it to him directly, t-to make sure he gets it” Stammered Peedee quickly, he was starting to lose his opportunity to have a one on one talk with Lars.

“Listen son, it’s late out and you really shouldn’t be hanging around Lars. Tell ya what, just give me your dad’s phone number and I’ll call him to pick you up, it’s no problem at all!” Lars’ dad quickly said, the wrinkles on his forehead beginning to deepen with worry.

Just as Peedee started to open his mouth to try to give another excuse to see Lars, the lanky teen came bounding down the stairs. He stopped halfway down and his eyes grow wide, seeing Peedee standing in his living-room, wearing the backpack that he had forgotten. When Lars had realized that he had left the backpack at the fry shop he had rushed back over and after searching all over had resigned himself to the fact that it had most likely been stolen.

“W-what are you doing here!?” Shouted Lars, causing the older Barriga to flinch and turn around.

“N-now Lars, the kid was just leaving, there’s no need to get mad at him.”

Lars narrowed his eyes at his father, causing the older man to stop talking. He looked at Peedee and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Peedee…c’mon” Lars said motioning for the blond to follow as he started walking up the stairs. Peedee gave the older man an apologetic look and followed Lars, unable to keep up with how the lanky teen was able to take the steps two at a time. He followed as best as he could to the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway to see Lars leaning up against the door to his bedroom.

“In here” Lars said, stepping inside and out of sight. He took the opportunity while Peedee couldn’t see him to swallow hard on the saliva that had been building in his mouth. He was nervous and trying his best to act cool in front of his crush. Worried that Peedee might have already gone through his journal and was here to tell him to fuck off, he sat down roughly on the edge of his messy bed.

Peedee pushed open the door that had swung almost closed by the time he reached it and blinked a few times looking at Lars’ bedroom. There were a few small piles of clothes in the corners, by the bed a ragged old chair squatted in the corner in front of a beat-up coffee table that had a flat screen TV and a game console hooked up to it. Lars sat on his bed, right in the middle of the room under 6 glass skylights that were currently displaying a crescent moon and lots of stars.

The small blond stepped inside, he walked towards Lars and stopped a few feet away from the teen, wondering if he was allowed to sit. Lars’ breath hitched as the boy stood close to him, he could see the tiny, soft blond hairs on the boy’s smooth arms. He reached out his hand and Peedee raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Can I have my backpack now?” Said Lars, still trying to act cool and aloof, he cringed at how harsh his voice sounded.

Peedee shrugged off the backpack, and pulled it around to drop in front of him. He bent down and unzipped the top quickly, and pulled out the journal. Lars watched wide-eyed as Peedee flipped open the journal directly to the page that he tucked the squares into.

“I’m sorry…I saw this journal and wanted to look at it to make sure that it was yours. …I saw what you drew inside…I’ve never had someone like me before…” Peedee softly said, searching Lars’ face for a reaction.

Lars looked to the side, face heating up and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about kid, that’s not even my journal”

The blond raised an eyebrow and grabbed the squares out of the book, putting them into his pocket carefully. He grabbed the journal roughly with one hand on the top and thrust it forwards into Lar’s face.

“The cookies! This is the recipe for the cookies you gave me this morning! I’m not stupid, Lars.” Peedee said, getting frustrated.

Lars looked at the book spread in front of him with the cookie recipe on one page and the page full of doodles that looked just like the boy in front of him.

“Listen Lars” Peedee said, starting his prepared speech. “I’m getting too old to keep playing games, so I’m just going to come out and say what I’m thinking. This is your journal and you keep drawing pictures of me. I can tell that you put in a lot of effort and care because they look really well drawn. What I want to know is…” He took a deep breath, and blurted out “Do you like me?”

Lars flushed red and his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to make words come out. He was caught in a lie and Peedee knew his secret. He quickly ran over any possible excuse he could come up with but failed. The lanky teen was having trouble sitting still and got up to walk away from Peedee’s intense stare. Was the boy going to rat him out? How much trouble could you get in for doodling someone? No, that wasn’t the problem, the real trouble would come if Peedee told anybody, his reputation would be ruined.

“What do you want from me kid?” Lars spat bitterly, his back to the blond.

“I want to know if you like me Lars!” replied Peedee with a raised voice.

“Fine! I do like you! Jeez!” Lars snapped back, turning around wild-eyed. “So now you know…I’m a weirdo that likes a…brat” he said dropping heavily to lay down on his bed, hands covering his face.

Peedee walked over to the side of the bed and stood by Lars’ head. He pulled one of Lar's hands away from his face and placed the squares into the warm grip.

"We'll if you're weird...I'm weird too..." Replied Peedee, blushing from embarrassment. He couldn't help nervously twisting his hands in the bottom of his shirt while he waited for lars to look.

The teen slowly sat up and stared down into his hands. He was staring at 6 squares that were completely white. He looked at Peedee with his eyebrows raised. Peedee rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand and flipped it over to show Lars that he was holding them upside down.

"oh" Lars mumbled before turning over the white squares. His eyes went wide when he saw them. Inset into the white squares were pictures, framed with the white material, each one a candid shot of him. There was one where he was sitting on the beach in the moonlight, a couple where he was smiling. He shuffled to the last one where he was crying, alone, beside the dumpster behind the Big Donut, holding his latest report card.

He was staring at the pictures wondering when each one had been taken. He was careful not to smile much around others, and even more careful to not show how upset it made him when he continued to prove his parents right, that he'd never amount to anything other than a criminal.

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" asked Lars, he looked up and was momentarily blinded by a flash as Peedee took another picture with the camera he had around his neck. Peedee smiled a gap-toothed grin and took the photo as it was sliding out of the front of the camera. He let the camera drop back down to his small chest and started waving the picture back and forth, grabbing the journal with his other hand and held it out to lars, doodles facing the flushed teen.

“What do you call this then, Laaars?” He said, dragging out the older boy’s name. Lars reached out and snatched the journal out of the boy’s hands. He looked indignant as Peedee handed him the picture he took. He couldn’t help noticing how much he was blushing in the candid shot. He looked back up and saw the blond twisting his hands in the front of his shirt. It was a nervous habit the kid had, and Lars reluctantly enjoyed how cute it made him look.

“S-So, uhm…I like you too Lars. D-do you want to be my b-boyfriend?” Peedee stuttered out.

Lars pulled his hands up to his face again, he wasn’t used to talking about feelings in such a direct and honest way. He couldn’t believe a brat had more courage than him and was the one to ask the question he was too afraid to hear the answer to. Peedee pulled his hands away from his face and grinned at Lars.

Lars looked into the eyes of the blond boy and looked away, unable to stand up to Peedee’s intense stare.

“Y-yes.” Lars finally said, causing Peedee to chuckle and lean forward. His eyes widened as the small boy’s lips met his. Peedee’s eyes were closed and he closed his, focusing on how soft and warm the boy’s lips felt. How the blonde’s small hands were so warmly holding onto his.

Peedee broke the kiss first, leaning back and smiling as Lars leaned forward to continue the contact. Lars opened his eyes and smiled looking down, embarrassed at how hungry he was for contact with the boy. Peedee checked his watch and bit his lip.

“I have to go now. My dad will be getting back from counting the potatoes in a few minutes.” Peedee groaned. Lars nodded silently and pulled the boy into a hug, planting his lips once more on the smaller, soft ones.

“Let’s hang out sometime soon, okay?” Lars said as the boy pulled out of the hug and started walking towards the door.

Peedee gave Lars a gap-toothed smile and nodded. “Sure!” He said and turned around to slip out the door. He tried his best to ignore the looks from Lars’ parents as he bounded down the steps and walked out the front door. He ran all the way home, heart already pounding from the kiss, still fresh in his mind.

He arrived at his house with a few minutes to spare and quickly made his way to his room, placing his camera back on his nightstand. He laid down on his bed and sighed contentedly. He had worked up the courage to ask out his crush, and Lars had actually said yes! He smiled, recalling how awkward and shy Lars actually is when he’s alone.

Peedee got up and turned off his light, letting the moonlight through his window as he reached behind the corkboard full of photos to grab his favorite photo. He clutched the prized possession to his chest as he padded over to his bed and laid down, he back was to the window and he let the light of the moon illuminate the picture. He looked closely at the photo showing Lars skinny dipping in the ocean at night. The blonde couldn’t help but to do his usual routine. He had been doing it for a week now and he had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good anyway. He unbuttoned and slid down his shorts, laying on his bed in just his briefs and a tank top. The boy slowly slid his hand down his small chest, to his rapidly hardening prick and rubbed the palm of his hand against the cloth. He kept rubbing while feeling a strong pressure start to build in the bottom of his stomach, moaning out Lars’ name. His hand slipped inside the waistband of his briefs and his pace quickened, humping into his warm hand as he felt closer and closer to an edge.

He had never crossed the edge and he was scared because it felt like he was going to pee. He kept moving his hands rhythmically against his small prick and moaned thinking about the kiss. He felt the edge rapidly approach and gave into his needy thrusts. Humping desperately against his hand now he felt the final bit of pressure build up and then the feeling in his lower stomach burst all over his small body, sending shockwaves of pleasure from his head to his toes. His legs suddenly seized up and he pulled his hand out of his briefs and grabbed onto his sheets as he came for the first time. Small spurt after spurt shot into the front of his underwear as he moaned out Lars’ name again.

He lay tense for a moment, still gripping hard to the sheets as he basked in the afterglow of his first orgasm. Slowly letting his body relax he felt the warm stickiness in the front of his briefs and his panting started to slow. He was embarrassed, thinking he had peed himself and he slowly crept to the bathroom. He quietly shut the door and pulled down his underwear to see he was covered in a sticky white liquid and he raised an eyebrow. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a small glob on his finger. He slowly raised it to his mouth and let the liquid drop from his finger onto his tongue. He frowned, it was salty and almost familiar tasting.

Peedee shrugged and cleaned himself up as best as he could with Ronaldo’s towel, knowing the teen wouldn’t use it for another day or two. He quietly crept back to his room with his underwear in his hands and threw them into his laundry basket. The blond went to his dresser drawer and picked up a pair of blue briefs with white trim and slid them on, enjoying the feeling of clean underwear after what he had just went through. Carefully he placed his favorite picture back in its hiding place and he laid back down in bed. He smiled when he thought of the pleasurable feeling and he got giddy when he thought of his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that they were dating now, and he wanted to show Lars the new thing he just discovered.

Peedee curled up in his warm blanket and fell asleep thinking about how happy he was that Lars felt the same way about him. He would definitely have to come up with a great place to take Lars out on a date.


End file.
